On the 7th Day
by Joy Blue
Summary: Ichigo would rather face hollows than Hikoboshi Yamada, his unexpected rival for Orihime’s heart.


Title: On the 7th Day

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None, really. Since this is AU and HM arc isn't finished yet.

Standard Disclaimers Apply. The characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. The song 'So Many Questions' belong to Side A.

Official Entry to the Ichigo x Orihime Tanabata festival. Check out the Five Lifetimes, One Love Forum for all other IchiHime goodness!

This is dedicated to ED for your fabulous beta and the Rukia matchmaker manifesto that ignited this story.

**Summary:** Ichigo would rather face hollows than Hikoboshi Yamada, his unexpected rival for Orihime's heart. 

Day 1

Hikoboshi Yamada, lead singer of the band Vega, stood irritably on the grounds of Karakura High School. Why his agent thought going back to Japan was a good publicity stunt during the height of their popularity in Europe, he didn't know. Hikoboshi sneered. The Tanabata Festival. Using Vega as a band name wasn't his call, but since his agent found out about his name, which was connected to the Tanabata Festival, he (the agent) thought using the title "Vega" would be cool and become popular quickly. At least he was right on that account. Hikoboshi's sneer turned into a smirk. They were the first Japanese band to make it big in the USA within the first year of their album release.

He continued to ponder on his success when he was practically hurled to the ground after something, or someone, collided with him.

"Itttaaiiiii…."

"Why don't you watch where you're—" Hikoboshi stared to say.

All thoughts of profanity died in his mouth when he saw who was practically lying on top of him. She was beautiful, and the clips on the side of her head shone in the sunlight, casting her face in a colorful, brilliant glow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized.

She stood up, and as she continued to talk, she could have been speaking in Latin for all Hikoboshi cared. He was dazzled, confused, and tried not to look at her chest (because that would be illegal at his age) and concentrate on her face, but even that proved too much of a distraction. She stopped speaking when she noticed he wasn't paying attention and tilted her head to one side.

"Are you okay?"

Hikoboshi nodded. He stood up and towered over the girl.

"It was my fault, really. No need to apologize. I should have, uh, stood somewhere else."

He was rewarded with her laughter.

"Iie, it was clearly my fault. I had to finish a project for the handicraft club, and I forgot all about meeting Kurosaki-kun…" she stopped, and the bright smile disappeared as she became panicked. "Oh no! Kurosaki-kun!"

With that, he watched her disappear as she ran away from him to this 'Kurosaki-kun.'

"Oi, get your mind out of the gutter!" a feminine voice called out to Hikoboshi.

He frowned and looked at his cousin, the reason why he was there at Karakura High School in the first place.

"Mina," he acknowledged her.

Mina Yamada laughed. It was fantastic to see her cousin, member of a famous rock band, going gaga over one high school girl. He was slightly taller than Ichigo Kurosaki. His hair was dark brown with bangs falling softly over his eyes. He had been almost every high school girl's rock-star crush, except of course, for Orihime Inoue. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"Forget it Cousin, you may be the all-mighty Hikoboshi Yamada of Vega, but you don't stand a chance with her."

Hikoboshi frowned.

"Why not?"

Mina sighed.

"A, she's still in high school. She's too sweet and smart compared to your fan girls, and B, YOU, are not Kurosaki."

"Who _is_ this Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. They're in the same class 2-2. Their group often eats at the rooftop for lunch. By the way, you might not want to go anywhere near Inoue-san. Last year, I heard that some new guy had the guts to put his arms around Inoue-san. Kurosaki-san dragged him away from her," Mina paused for a dramatic breath, "and he was never seen again. People said he broke his arm in three places."

"In three places?" Hikoboshi asked, highly skeptical of the story.

"Yup, at the gym, the basketball court, and at the front gate."

Hikoboshi winced. 

Mina laughed again.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier! Her name is Orihime!"

"So?"

His younger cousin rolled her eyes.

"So? You're _Hikoboshi_, and she's _Orihime_!"

Hikoboshi stared at her cousin blankly.

Mina stomped her foot to the ground.

"The Tanabata legend, baka!"

With that proclamation, Hikoboshi slowly smiled. His agent was right; coming to Japan for the Tanabata festival was a _very_ good idea. 

Day 2

The next day, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji had a three-way debate on what went wrong during an early morning fight with a hollow. It was nothing serious, but neither one would admit to any fault that caused them to be late for their first period.

The moment they walked in the class, there was a hush. Ichigo stared at his classmates.

"What?" he questioned a familiar scowl on his face.

The female population in the class started babbling at once.

"Please don't hurt Hiko-sama!"

"Don't hit him in the face!"

He looked around in confusion and saw the male population in class glare at him.

Keigo pointed at him and yelled, "It's all your fault, Ichigo! If you weren't such a dork, Orihime wouldn't leave us for that rock star!"

Ichigo walked back to his desk amidst the cries of "Not the face, not the face!" or "Tell her not to go, before it's too late!"

He silenced them all by slamming his bag on the table.

"What the hell is everyone talking about?"

Chizuru looked at him in disgust.

"Hikoboshi Yamada has asked Orihime to move in with him."

Before he could react, Tatsuki cried out in annoyance, "He asked her to be in his music video, they are not moving together, and she's not leaving Japan to go on tour with him in Europe! Jeez, you people…"

She sat down at her desk, but not without giving Ichigo a curious glance.

From her seat also, Rukia carefully watched Ichigo's expression. The wheels in her head were turning and Renji shook his head.

"Oi, what are you planning?" he whispered dubiously in her direction.

Rukia just smiled, and Renji prayed for the substitute Shinigami's soul.

At lunch, people whom Ichigo had never even known existed were crowding around him and his group, particularly Orihime. They kept asking her about this Hikoboshi Yamada, to which she would reply with, "Hiko-kun this," and "Hiko-kun that."

It was…it was starting to irritate him. Was this what her brother felt? Hearing her talk of nothing but 'Kurosaki-kun'?

He ignored everyone and failed to notice Rukia showing Renji her latest scheme through her sketchbook.

"She just met the guy, and she's calling him Hiko-kun?" Rangiku inquired.

Renji shrugged.

"She calls me Renji-kun."

Toushirou nodded, adding, "She addresses me as Toushirou-kun."

Rangiku grinned.

"Aww, is Ichigo-kun _jealous_?" she asked loudly.

Ichigo's ice cold glare could've given Hyourinmaru a run for its money.

"Who is this Hiko-kun?" the young captain asked as they prepared for their impromptu meeting with Urahara.

Rangiku and Rukia grinned as they leafed through a glossy magazine.

"Taichou, it says here that Hikoboshi Yamada is the lead singer of this hip, new rock band called Vega. He's very famous and _very_ handsome! Just right for our Hime-chan!"

Renji could've sworn the scowl on Ichigo's face got deeper.

As Rukia and Rangiku explained to Toushirou what a rock band was, Ichigo just kept quiet.

The meeting ended up being completely useless, as Urahara had nothing to say, and there was nothing new to talk about, except Orihime's elopement with some star. At that point, even Toushirou voiced his concern about Orihime's well being.

Ichigo looked grateful, suddenly having someone in his corner, and he knew Toushirou could keep Rangiku from putting crazy ideas into Orihime's head.

At home, things were no better for Ichigo. It seemed there had been numerous rumors about Orihime and Hikoboshi that evolved throughout the day. From elopement, to marriage, and others Ichigo didn't even _want_ to hear about.

"That's so cool!" Yuzu said excitedly. "Orihime-san and Yamada-san…ne, Karin, even their names were meant for each other!"

Rukia tried not to laugh as Ichigo choked on his ramen.

"What are you saying, Yuzu? She just met the guy!" Ichigo cried out in protest.

Yuzu blinked.

"Isn't Hikoboshi the name of Orihime's lover in the Tanabata legend?"

Karin nodded in confirmation.

"Yep, just in time for the festival. Maybe that's why he picked Orihime-san to be in his video. Well, that and he probably has the hots for her," she added with a grin.

Yuzu's smile widened.

"Orihime-san is so cool! Everyone at school was talking about it today."

Ichigo muttered something underneath his breath, and Karin looked at him.

"Ichi-nii, looks like you got _dumped_."

It took all of Ichigo's self control not to loose his temper.

"I didn't get dumped. Inoue and I are just friends…"

Karin just shrugged.

"I thought you two were already at it."

Yuzu turned red at her twin's suggestive comment.

"Karin!"

"You think Orihime-san can get us an autograph?" Karin questioned, and Yuzu immediately forgot she was admonishing her twin.

"I hope so! Vega is so cool. My friend Akane gave me a copy of their latest CD…"

Neither twin noticed their brother leave the table.

Day 3

The next morning, nothing was different. Everyone still wanted to ask Orihime about Hikoboshi. He noticed how her smile was beginning to falter, and even Tatsuki, her best friend and self appointed bodyguard, was having a hard time managing the crowd around Orihime.

By lunch time, even the senior students were beginning to hassle Orihime, who was too nice to be rude, so he did it for her.

"OI. We're having lunch here. Get lost!"

Everyone stared at him, but nobody dared argue, and began to walk off throwing him dirty looks, which he returned. When he looked at Orihime, she smiled at him, and he felt as if the sun was shinning. He could no nothing but stare.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun."

It was like a slap to him. After all this time, he was still Kurosaki-kun.

_"She's still Inoue to you…"_

Ichigo ignored his hollow. She was still Inoue, and she would always be Inoue.

But she was his…

He quickly threw that train of thought out of his mind. Wasn't he the one that said that Inoue was Inoue and she didn't belong to anyone? 

"Ah, I knew I'd find you here!"

Everyone turned around and stared in shock as Hikoboshi Yamada walked towards them.

Out of all those present, Keigo was the one that was most excited. Chad remained silent, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Ichigo stared at him as if he was Aizen incarnated, and Renji tried to pull Rukia away.

"Oh wow! You must be Hikoboshi Yamada! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Rukia squealed in delight.

Renji twitched as he heard Rukia use her 'I'm a normal high school girl!' voice.

"I am," he replied with a grin that Ichigo wanted to wipe off.

Orihime stood up and quickly introduced everyone, ending with Ichigo himself.

Hikoboshi stared at the boy. So, this was 'Kurosaki-kun'. Needless to say, he was _not_ impressed. He couldn't understand how or why Orihime would like someone whose face looked like it had a permanent scowl.

"It's good to finally meet all of you. Hime-chan talks about all of you a lot."

Ichigo clenched his fists at Hikoboshi's nickname for Orihime and the use of the suffix after her name. The rest of the conversation a blur, but it was something about Orihime filming.

_"You snooze, you loose, your Royal Highness!"_

"She's busy!" Tatsuki snapped, and Ichigo was glad that he had someone else in his corner. "We have a test tomorrow. I thought filming doesn't start until Friday?"

Hikoboshi grinned. His cousin Mai had already listed Orihime's 'cavalry,' and, as always, it's the best friends who are hardest to win over.

"Tatsuki-chan is right, we still have to study, and I promised Kurosaki-kun that I'd help him review." Orihime looked apologetically at Hikoboshi. "Maybe after the test, Hiko-kun?"

"Go with him, Inoue. I don't care. I've already done my reviewing anyway," Ichigo said as he stood up. He sent a hard glare toward Hikoboshi. "I don't want to keep you from your _plans_."

He looked away and didn't see the hurt on Orihime's face.

Rukia grit her teeth, stood up, and followed Ichigo.

"He's right on that one, Orihime. You wouldn't want to spend your time teaching an idiot like Ichigo when you can be having fun! It was nice to meet you, Hikoboshi-san!" Rukia said with false cheer as she followed Ichigo.

Renji was next to her.

"What the hell did you say that for?" Rukia demanded once they were out of earshot.

Renji nodded his head in agreement and added, "That wasn't very nice… "

Ichigo ignored them as he walked towards class in anger, anger towards himself over the way he acted. He knew even without looking that he had hurt Orihime.

When class ended, Tatsuki and Ishida glared at him. Keigo, Kojima, and even Chad sent disappointed glances his way.

Orihime walked in, sat in her seat, and tried to avoid him.

"Nice going, Ichigo," Rukia hissed beside him.

All through out class, Orihime kept her head on the board or her notebook, her posture stiff unlike every other day where she would just sit and take turns watching the view from the window to the teacher.

When the final bell rang, Orihime quickly gathered her books and waved good-bye to everyone before leaving. Tatsuki punched Ichigo on the shoulder before she followed Orihime.

"What are you going to do now, Ichigo?"

"I'm not doing anything. If she wants to go with that rock star, who am I to stop her?"

Rukia just shook her head as Ichigo walked away. Perhaps she'd miscalculated, and now… Rukia rid herself of that train of thought. She was going to need all the help she could get to smooth things over. She peered at Renji, who shook his head.

"Don't look at me. I told you it was a bad idea."

Rukia didn't miss a beat.

"I'll tell nii-sama about that night after we came back from Hueco Mundo."

Renji narrowed his eyes.

"I'll tell him it was the stress of nearly loosing you."

Rukia narrowed her eyes back.

"I'll tell Toushirou-taichou you spied on Hinamori-fukotaichou in the bath."

"Th-that was an accident!"

Knowing she won, Rukia shrugged.

"Then you won't mind me telling him then. Ne, Renji… do you remembered what happened to the Shinigami who tried to ask Hinamori-fukotaichou out for a date?"

Renji sweated. His captain he can talk sense too. Toushirou-taichou, on any other topic, he can talk some sense too. But you even look Momo Hinamori in a wrong way, and you're as good as dead.

"This is blackmail."

"It's for their own good, Renji."

Renji followed Rukia out of the classroom. "That's what you said last time, and looked at what happened."

"This is different. We have someone else who can help."

"Who?"

"Matsumuto-fukotaichou."

Orihime and Ichigo didn't stand a chance. 

---

That evening, Yuzu and Karin exchanged glances all throughout dinner.

"Ichi-nii?" the gentle twin questioned softly.

Ichigo turned to look at Yuzu, who watched him with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was all over school," Karin began, "even _our_ school. Did you make Orihime-san cry?"

Ichigo looked at Karin in shock.

"What?"

"Some people saw you shout at Orihime-san…"

Ichigo felt the guilt he'd tried to shove in the back of his mind multiply a thousand times. He stopped eating as he tried to think of a way to apologize.

"Lucky for you, Orihime-san isn't mad. She dropped this off for you before leaving with Yamada-san."

Ichigo looked in surprise as Karin brought a bright orange box under the table with red ribbons around it. He took the box from his sister who rolled her eyes.

"Strike one, Ichi-nii. Careful. One too many strikes, and you're out."

He didn't bother asking her about the meaning.

Yuzu just smiled her motherly smile.

"I'll clean up, Ichi-nii. You still have to study for tomorrow."

Ichigo walked up the steps to his room, orange box clutched tightly in his hands. Once he got in, he unwrapped the ribbons and opened the box, and found a drawing of…well, what looked liked him in Shinigami uniform, though he couldn't really tell. It was hard for him to say who had the worst drawing skills, Orihime or Rukia. He took the drawing out of the box and read the small note at the bottom.

**"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun. I know you can pass it!"**

If the guilt that he felt before was multiplied by a thousand, it was now the millions as he saw the other contents of the box. It was copies of her own notes, with little markings on the side explaining how she got to that conclusion. There were even bars of chocolates, and in the bottom was a simple yellow card, with Orihime's neat handwriting across it.

**"The very substance of the ambitious is merely the shadow of a dream."**

Ichigo fell to his chair with a groan.

It was official, he, Ichigo Kurosaki, was a jerk. 

Day 4

The test was easier that he thought. It helped that Orihime gave him her notes to study. 

The crowd around Orihime was still there, but had subsided. He didn't miss all the nasty looks people gave him after the story of him making Orihime cry spread around faster than the marriage rumors had. Unfortunately, this time what he did really _wasn't_ just a rumor.

Before he could gather the courage to apologize, Orihime was gone. He looked at Tatsuki for an explanation.

She only shook her head.

"School gave her special permission to leave. She won't be back until Monday. Hikoboshi's agent wanted to finish the shooting by Sunday night."

He accepted that explanation with a curt nod.

All throughout the day, he was waiting for the bell to ring. He _needed_ to see Orihime to apologize. 

When school finally ended, he gave an abrupt good-bye and sped off towards Orihime's apartment.

He was greeted with a frown from Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Oh, it's _you_."

"Rangiku-san…"

Rangiku crossed her arms.

"You owe Hime-chan an apology."

Ichigo glared, and Rangiku smiled at his discomfort.

"Hmm. Is that why you're here?"

"Is Inoue home?"

"Nope," Rangiku replied.

Ichigo tapped his foot on the wooden floor.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

When the smiling vice captain didn't offer anything else, Ichigo was slightly at loss how to handle this dilemma. The only dilemmas he'd ever faced were his father (Easy. Beat the old man to the ground.), and the hollows and other spiritual entities that wanted him, his friends, or the whole town dead. (Not as easy, but still the same solution: beat them to the ground.) He was pretty sure the same won't work with the woman standing in front of him, in the way of apologizing to Orihime.

"She went here," a young male voice said.

Toushirou handed a piece of paper to Ichigo after giving his vice captain an un-amused look.

"Taichou, you are such a killjoy," Rangiku muttered as she scowled at him.

Toushirou just looked at Ichigo, and his message was clear even without words.

_Make it right, Ichigo.__  
_  
Ichigo nodded and walked away, glad that he wasn't there to witness the banter between the captain and vice captain of the tenth division. He glanced at the piece of paper Toushirou gave to him. The address was familiar; it was at the Tsubakidai Park in the Sakurabashi district.

By the time he got there, it looked like the filming crew was on break. There were so many people and so many cameras, lighting, and other equipment that it didn't look like the park he knew.

"How the hell am I supposed to find Inoue with all these people around?" he muttered under hid breath. He continued walking towards the set, undeterred by the 'DO NOT ENTER – Crew Only!' sign. No one paid him any attention anyway.

He continued to walk until he saw her, and Ichigo could have sworn that time stopped. She was wearing a white dress made of silk, her hair in soft waves that fell behind her, even from this distance; he could see the hair pins her brother gave her. She was talking to the woman brushing her face with make-up, and when she saw him and smiled, he completely forgot why he was here in the first place.

"YOU! What are you doing?! Get out! We're filming here!" a loud, obnoxious voice cried out, and Ichigo found himself surrounded by security.

"I'm here to see Inoue," he protested, swatting away the arm that grabbed his shoulders.

"You won't be seeing anything if you don't leave quickly," one of the security guards threatened.

Ichigo just smirked, readying himself for a fight.

"Wait…wait, excuse me!" he heard Orihime call out as she pushed her way into the crowd. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue!"

"Sumimasen, Tanaka-san, but he's with me."

Sano Tanaka sighed as he let Ichigo go.

"Fine. But no more surprise visitors!"

The crowd left, and Orihime was left alone with Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything okay?"

Orihime watched as Ichigo nodded before he turned away from her.

"About yesterday," Ichigo began, his voice slightly nervous.

"Hime-chan, there you are!" Hikoboshi, all attired in tight jeans and shirt walked over to them with a smirk on his face. "Kurosaki, good to see you could join us. We just finished taking a couple of shots of Hime-chan. This video is going to be so hot!" he said as he winked at Orihime, who immediately blushed. "So, what brings you around, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't like the look on Hikoboshi's face, or the way his eyes wandered ever so subtly over Orihime.

"I just need to tell Inoue something."

"Oh, okay," Hikoboshi replied with a grin. He refused to move, knowing Ichigo wanted to speak to Orihime in private. "Well?"

Orihime looked at Hikoboshi for a moment. "Hiko-kun, can I have a few minutes with Kurosaki-kun? I won't be long."

"No problem, Hime-chan. I'll be back soon. Kurosaki, don't you run away with my hime, you hear?"

_"She's not _your_ hime!"_ his hollow yelled, and Ichigo wanted to voice that sentiment out as well.

When they were alone again, Orihime looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

Ichigo cleared his throat and began again, "Inoue, about yesterday—"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo and Orihime looked in surprise at the running figure of Rukia.

"Hollows!"

Orihime made a move to run, but Ichigo stopped her.

"No, we'll take care of it. You stay here, Inoue."

Without waiting for her response, he ran towards the direction of the fight.

Half an hour later, Ichigo swore as he finished off another hollow.

"What the hell? What's with all these hollows?"

"It's Urahara," Renji replied as he stood next to Ichigo. "Someone tried to rob him. The fool shot a container that was holding a bunch of anti-hollow bait. More of these things are probably on their way as we speak."

Rukia, Rangiku, and Toushirou fought numerous hollows as Ichigo and Renji waited for the new hollows to arrive. Within seconds, all Shinigami were busy fighting. Ichigo savored the feel of his zanpakuto in his hands. He felt as if he was indestructible as he took another swing behind a hollow's neck.

"ICHIGO, BEHIND YOU!"

The spiked tail of the hollow lashed and aimed itself against Ichigo's back, and the few seconds of his lapse of judgment would be enough to hurt him. 

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

A flash of light went between Ichigo and the hollow's tail, and the next thing he saw was Orihime, still in that dress running towards them.

"I thought I told you to stay behind!" Ichigo yelled, twisting to dodge the claws of another hollow.

"I'm a part of this team too, Kurosaki-kun!" she replied with a resolve and seriousness he'd rarely seen. "You can't just leave me out all the time. I want to help!"

He looked at her, giving her wardrobe a dubious glace.

Orihime blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't have time to change."

"What did you tell Hikoboshi?"

"I didn't say anything… I just ran here. To help you."

Whatever reply Ichigo was going to make was interrupted as Ichigo was forced to grab Orihime and jumped back, avoiding yet another hollow.

"Damn it," Ichigo swore.

He attacked the newly arrived hollows, Orihime by his side, combating the countless enemies together.

Soon, Urahara and the others from the shop joined them. After what seemed like forever, the last of the hollows were dispatched. They all waited in silence and tried to feel the presence of any hollows that might have escaped their notice.

"They're gone," Chad said, his arm returning to its normal state.

Orihime rushed and fussed over his injured head. She quickly went to work and healed his wounds, and Ichigo stared a few feet away.

"Hime-chan is getting more beautiful, ne?" Rangiku commented to Rukia with a loud whisper.

Rukia and Rangiku huddled next to each other, much to Toushirou's suspicion. He looked at Renji who avoided his gaze. Orihime checked all of her friends to make sure that everyone was okay, and just about she was going to turn to Ichigo, she stepped on the hem of her dress and fell right in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo's body moved even before he knew what was going on. He saw her twist towards him, and saw how her shoes caught the hem of her dress, and he made his move to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Inoue?"

Orihime tried not to wince at the pain.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo helped her stand, and didn't miss the look of pain on her face when she tried to put her foot down.

"Maybe you should bring her to your clinic?" Rangiku suggested. "Hime-chan looked like she sprained her ankle."

They all looked at Ichigo, who had yet to let go of Orihime.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Hiko-kun and the others are expecting me back…"

"We'll take care if it!" Rangiku volunteered, a little too enthusiastically for Toushirou's liking. "Renji, Rukia and I will handle them. You go with Ichigo-kun!"

"I will go with you as well," Toushirou said as he glanced at his vice captain. "Matsumoto is right. You should have that checked, Orihime-san."

"No need to come with us, taichou!" Rangiku said brightly.

"I _will_ go with you, regardless."

Rangiku, Renji and Rukia didn't argue as the captain led the way.

Chad inclined his head toward his two classmates.

"I'll walk back with you to the clinic. Just in case."

Ichigo nodded, and just as Orihime tried to walk, he scooped her up in his arms.

"Don't walk," he instructed with a gentler tone than normal. "You might make it worse."

The three walked back in silence and, as soon as they got to the clinic, Chad thanked Orihime and walked back to his house.

"ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo, with Orihime still in his arms, greeted his father with a roundhouse kick.

"Stay away from me!" the younger Kurosaki demanded.

Isshin scowled as he stood up and was about to lecture his son on the importance of coming home on time when he saw who was with his son.

"Orihime-san?"

"Ano, good evening, Kurosaki-san. I'm sorry to be a bother…"

Isshin laughed.

"No no, you're never a bother, Orihime-san. Oh, my son, I'm so proud of you! But, I have to ask. Don't you think you and Orihime-san are too young to settle down?"

Ichigo turned redder than Renji's hair.

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?"

Isshin blinked and pointed at his son and Orihime.

"Aren't you carrying her back to your threshold?"

This time, Ichigo could feel Orihime's embarrassment. She turned redder than him. 

"Shut up, baka! She twisted her ankle!"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Ichigo? I didn't raise you to be so rude. Just standing there and letting her be in pain. Shame on you. Take her to the clinic."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to his father, so many jumbled thoughts wanting to spew forth from his mouth. However, Orihime came first. He settled on having his revenge later and walked behind his father with Orihime.

Five minutes and a bandage later, Orihime smiled at Isshin.

"Thank you very much!"

"Not a problem, especially for a lovely lady like yourself!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his father handed him a jar of salve. He glared at his father.

Isshin merely grinned.

"Ichigo, why don't you take Orihime-san home now? She must be tired."

Ichigo prepared to knock his father to the ground if he made another lewd suggestion, but thankfully, all he did was whistle and walk away.

"You feeling better?"

Orihime nodded and smiled breathtakingly. If it could be said that Ichigo Kurosaki had an ever-present scowl on his face, then it could also be said that Orihime Inoue always had an ever-present smile.

"I am. Your father is really funny, Kurosaki-kun." 

Ichigo didn't reply. He picked Orihime up again and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Her answer was soft, and Ichigo would have missed it if she hadn't been so close to him. For someone who could bring back the dead, she could barely heal herself since she was always so drained after healing others.

He walked in silence towards her apartment, and Ichigo relished the comfortable silence between them. Orihime remained silent, and Ichigo caught a whiff of her perfume, a light floral scent that made him want to draw his head closer to her.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked down at his precious cargo and found himself so close that his lips hovered just short of hers.

"Inoue?"

She blinked as she bit her lip, and as she was about to speak she stopped.

"Ano…it…it's nothing."

Ichigo prayed that Orihime couldn't feel his heart beating, since it was thumped against his chest so loudly.

When they got to her apartment, Toushirou opened the door, and Rangiku gave him a funny look, which he promptly ignored.

"Here, this is the salve from my dad. Just use it tomorrow before you bandage your ankle."

Orihime took the salve and placed it next to her dresser.

"Thank you for your help, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo just nodded and walked away. He could have sworn he heard Rangiku call him an idiot under her breath.

The walk home was quiet, and when he went inside the house, Karin was waiting for him.

"Have you apologized?"

The look on his face was enough of an answer.

"Strike two, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo walked up to his room and rubbed the bridge of nose. In all the confusion that followed, he forgot the reason why he looked for Orihime in the first place.

Tomorrow. He was _going_ to do it tomorrow. 

Day 5

Hikoboshi wasn't worried when Orihime came to the shoot with a sprained ankle. They had most of the shots that they needed, and they could always shoot her face only, or have a shot of them both sitting down, and the video would still work.

Since he first met her, Orihime was just _fascinating_. She intrigued him. She was smart, funny, and a complete ditz. No one else had ever held his attention like this before.

He saw Ichigo Kurosaki outside, that scowling expression on his face. He remembered his cousin saying that he'd have no chance with Orihime, because he was not Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, Hikoboshi was not an arrogant man…but there had never been ANY female who had turned him down. Ever.

Every time he asked to see her outside shooting hours, she had a reason. From baby-sitting her cousin—what was his name? Oh yes, Toushirou Hitsugaya—to helping someone named Urahara run his shop. All in all, he had a sneaking suspicion all her reasons lead down to one reason, and that was the orange-headed boy standing outside of the set sulking, obviously waiting for Orihime to finish.

He watched as Orihime was getting her hair fixed. He absently wondered what the deal was with those star-shaped hairpins she always wore. When he asked about them earlier, she was adamantly against taking them off. She told him that it was some sort of homage to her brother who died. It didn't really matter. She was still beautiful either way.

He had two more days to win her affections, and if he didn't pull something amazing to dazzle her, he wouldn't have time to be winning her over after that. He took a deep breath as he thought of a plan and smiled once he figured out what he would do. 

His confidence returned, he walked towards Orihime and smiled.

"How's the ankle?"

"All better now. Kurosaki-san gave me something for the bruise."

"Kurosaki-san?"

Orihime nodded.

"Kurosaki-kun's father. Kurosaki-san was very funny last night!"

"Hmm, that's nice," he said dismissively. He wanted to steer the direction away from any Kurosaki, so he asked, "By the way, how do you enjoy working with us?"

"I like it very much. Thank you for giving me this opportunity!"

"Just imagine, in a few weeks, the whole world will know who Orihime Inoue is!"

"Really?"

She looked at him in wonder with that dazzling smile.

"Yep. You know, it would really be good if you can come with us to Europe. I'll show you all the things we've been talking about!"

"I would like that, but I still have school and…other things," Orihime replied, with a far away look in her face.

How could she leave Kurosaki-kun and the others behind?

"Hime-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Orihime replied. "I think I'm getting a headache with all these lights flashing!"

Hikoboshi tried not to frown. Any other girl would have squealed in delight and asked him to take her on their European tour.

"Well, we're almost finished. Why don't I take you out for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

Hikoboshi nodded.

"I know this good Italian place. You do like pizza, don't you?"

Orihime grinned.

"I love pizza!"

"Then it's settled. Once we finish this shot, we'll go, okay?"

"Okay!"

Hikoboshi left with a grin on his face.

"_Score!"_ he mentally congratulated himself.

When filming finished, Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. I can apologize, and then I can go home."

He shifted his gaze through the people leaving the set, waiting to see Orihime. When he finally did, all thoughts of apologizing died on his lips as he watched Hikoboshi take Orihime's hand and press his lips against her skin.

He saw the way Orihime blushed, politely trying to take her hand back. She mumbled something, and Hikoboshi laughed as they continued to walk towards Ichigo. When Orihime saw him, she looked at him with surprise.

"Kurosaki-kun! How long have you been here? I'm so sorry! If I knew you were here—"

"Hime-chan, the limo is waiting for us," Hikoboshi interrupted. He looked at Ichigo with a smirk. "Hime-chan and I are having pizza," he informed Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like to join us?"

Her question wiped the smirk off Hikoboshi's face.

She gave Hikoboshi a pleasant grin.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Hiko-kun?"

This time, it was Ichigo who had the smirk as Hikoboshi tried to smile.

"No, of course not. He's more than welcome to join." 

---

Everyone else in Little Roma could see the tension at the table holding three occupants, except for the beautiful girl in said table.

There were frequent fans asking Hikoboshi for autographs and pictures, and usually, he didn't mind. But today, each second wasted on signing pictures and getting his photo taken were seconds away from Orihime, who didn't seem all that impressed that he got them the best table, even when there was a line waiting outside. Ichigo didn't seem think he was anything special either, and that was beginning to piss him off. It also irritated him when Orihime started looking at making her own pizza with toppings he knew were never meant to be together, and Ichigo kept on dissuading her to not ask for peanut butter on the anchovies with a garlic and mustard based pizza, like she wanted.

He realized at that particular moment that Ichigo knew Orihime. Not just as classmates, but _really knew her_. The way Orihime's expression would wander over a certain item in the menu, with Ichigo beating her would-be questions about toppings by saying things like, "You can't have ice cream on a Hawaiian pizza, Inoue."

For all their 'Kurosaki-kun' and 'Inoue' name calling, they might as well refer to each other as 'Anata' since they were pretty much on the same wavelength…and it was grating on his nerves to see how Ichigo Kurosaki could hold Orihime's attention, when he, Hikoboshi Yamada, voted _sexiest man_ in GQ magazine, could not.

"Oi, what are you having?" Ichigo's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"I'll have what Hime-chan is having."

Ichigo looked at him strangely. He looked at the waiter and ordered a cheese pizza, plus whatever Orihime was ordering.

"Good luck, pal."

Day 6

Hikoboshi woke up and looked at a strange ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning Yamada-san!" a voice chirped.

He peered to his left and saw a young girl walking in.

She questioned, "Are you feeling better?"

"Where am I?" he asked again, completely disoriented and ignoring the girl's question.

"You're at the Kurosaki clinic. Ichi-nii and Orihime-san brought you here last night. Dad said it was a mild case of food poisoning."

Hikoboshi groaned as he remembered eating that, that _pizza_, if it could have even been referred to as such. Just thinking about it made him want to vomit again.

"Uhhn," he groaned and clutched his stomach. "Is Hime-chan here?"

"Oh, Ichi-nii took Orihime-san home last night. But she said she would come by first thing today. I'll go get my dad for you. He's the doctor here."

"Thank you…" he trailed off, waited for her to offer a name.

"It's Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki," the girl said with a smile as she left him in his room.

"Good morning, Yamada-san! Good to see you up again. How are you feeling?"

Hikoboshi shook his head and started to feel nauseous again.

"Hmm. You should be feeling fine in a few hours. Just drink plenty of water and eat no solid foods for the rest of the day; just soup, if your stomach can handle it."

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san!"

Isshin smiled as Orihime walked inside the room.

"Orihime-san! It's good to see you again!"

Isshin looked back at the sick rock star when he tried to sit up.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I'll be right back!"

Orihime smiled at Isshin, watched him leave, and turned to her ill friend.

"Hiko-kun, are you feeling better?"

He strained a smile at the worried look on Orihime's face. Maybe he could work her into a guilt trip.

"I'm just fine, Hime-chan. No need to worry. Although, you might need to make it up to me," he said with a tight smile.

"Sure, do you want me make you chicken soup?"

"NO!" Hikoboshi practically shouted. "I mean…no. It's fine. I was hoping you and I could have dinner again. Just the two of us," he added quickly.

Orihime thought for this for a few seconds before she gave him a smile.

"Okay!"

"You still alive, Rock Star-san?"

Orihime and Hikoboshi turned to see Ichigo dressed in school uniform.

"Yep. You're alive," Ichigo sighed.

Hikoboshi's eyebrow twitched at the tone of Ichigo's voice. The boy sounded disappointed.

"Inoue, Tatsuki has your homework."

"That's right! I'm supposed to meet Tatsuki-chan before school!" she exclaimed as she practically jumped from the chair and ran outside. "I'll see you later, Hiko-kun!"

Hikoboshi laughed at Ichigo's expression. He placed both hands underneath his head, completely comfortable.

"Hime-chan and I have a date tonight!"

"Dream on, jerk," Ichigo muttered as he walked out.

He wasn't going to be late because of that rock star. He ignored the chuckle behind him and slammed the door shut. So what if they were going out on a date? 

---

The rest of the school day breezed by Ichigo, no one dared comment on his lousy mood.

Rukia went over her plans with Matsumoto in her head before she turned to face Ichigo. "Ichigo, we need to see Urahara later on. We have to meet at the store."

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled.

After Renji and Rukia watched Ichigo walk out with Keigo, Renji leaned over to the girl by his side and asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Rukia nodded sagely.

"With the three of us working, we won't have any problems." 

---

That night, once the rest of the filming was wrapped up, Orihime went home to change, and Hikoboshi promised to pick her up at seven. True to his word, he knocked on the door three times before it was opened by a young boy…with spiky white hair.

"Oh, you must be Toushirou!" he exclaimed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Toushirou Hitsugaya grit his teeth as the man breezed inside without further invitation.

"I could kill you in ten different ways, and you wouldn't even know it, brat!" Toushirou muttered as he glared at Rangiku, who had a big smile on her face.

"Yamada-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Hikoboshi grinned as he admired the beauty standing in front of him.

"It seems that Hime-chan comes from a great line of beauties!"

Rangiku laughed and pretended to be embarrassed with a wave of her hand. A second knock on the door made her stop.

"Shirou-chan," Rangiku chirped cutely, "could you get that please?"

The young captain was going to _kill_ Matsumoto. He was going to banish her in the office with paperwork for the rest of her life. He yanked the door open and looked in shock at the new visitor.

"Shirou-kun?"

"Hinamori!?"

_"__Plan B!!!"_ Rangiku thought with delight.

With the other female vice captain here, she was sure her captain wouldn't make a mess of her plans with Renji and Rukia.

"What are you doing here?" Toushirou inquired, undoubtedly surprise.

"Don't be rude, Shirou-chan," Rangiku teased. "Come in, Momo-chan!"

Momo Hinamori walked in and bowed before the strange man standing inside Orihime's living room.

"Matsumoto-fuko—" Hitsugaya began.

"I asked Momo-chan to keep you company for the night, Shirou-chan!" Rangiku said with a wide smile. "I'll be going checking out the bars with Renji-kun and Rukia-san, so you kiddies get to stay here!"

Momo could have sworn that Toushirou was about to attack his own vice captain when Orihime walked out of her room.

"Momo-chan!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise. "It's good to see you again!"

The young girl gave a polite bow.

"Well, Hime-chan, you and Yamada-san better be going now!" Rangiku said as she practically pushed the two out the door. "You don't want to be late!"

Orihime didn't have a chance to protest before Rangiku smiled brightly and shut the front door.

"Well," Hikoboshi said, glad to be out of there. "Shall we?"

Inside, Toushirou glared at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, explain yourself!"

"Taichou," Rangiku pouted. "I was just worried that you'll be alone while I'm going out, so I thought I'd invite Hinamori-fukotaichou."

"Matsumoto," Toushirou said with a threatening tone.

He clearly was not buying into Rangiku's explanation.

"Ano…Matsumoto-fukotaichou, I think I should just stay with Urahara-san."

"Now look what you've done, Taichou," Rangiku scolded her captain. "You made Hinamori-fukotaichou upset."

"No!" Momo exclaimed, and Toushirou grit his teeth as he stared at his vice captain.

Matsumoto would _definitely_ be spending the rest of her time doing paperwork.

"Stay, Hinamori."

Momo blushed as she nodded, and Rangiku clapped her hands.

"Well, children," she began. Both Momo and Toushirou glared at her, which she ignored.

"I'll be going now. DVD's are on the table, and there's popcorn in the cupboard. Take care of Hinamori-chan, Taichou!" Rangiku called out as she made a hasty exit.

Momo and Toushirou stood in silence until Momo looked at Toushirou and asked, "What's a DVD?"

Meanwhile, at Outback Steakhouse…

Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo sat in the far corner of the booth. Ichigo was not in the mood to eat out, but the so-called meeting was cancelled, and after seeing a commercial advertising this new Australian restaurant, Rukia roped Renji into going with her, who dragged a reluctant Ichigo along.

Rukia and Renji kept on looking at the menu and were still undecided when someone took a seat at their table.

"So, this is the place you've been talking about, Rukia-san!" Rangiku cooed. "It's lovely!"

Rukia greeted her friend enthusiastically and said, "I've been reading about this restaurant, it just opened and look at what they have on the menu!"

Renji wished for the floor to open and swallow him whole. He looked at Ichigo who seemed oblivious to the fake cheeriness in the conversation between Rukia and Rangiku.

"Oh my god! Is that Hikoboshi Yamada from Vega?!" a person behind Ichigo whispered vociferously.

Soon enough, the whole restaurant was buzzing in the presence of Hikoboshi.

"Who is that girl with him? Is that his new girlfriend?"

"She's so pretty…"

"They look amazing together!"

Ichigo ignored the whispers around him and watched as Hikoboshi and Orihime were seated on the other side of the restaurant. He missed the wink that Rukia and Rangiku exchanged.

"Wow, such a coincidence! I didn't expect to see Hime-chan here for her date," the busty fukotaichou said, her tone obviously pleased.

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"I was reading that magazine…uh, what was it called again?"

"Cleo?"

"Yes, that one," Rukia replied. "I read that it is customary to allow your date to kiss you. Is that true, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nearly choked on the water he'd been drinking.

"_What_?"

"Is it true that you allow your date to kiss you?"

"No…it-it depends." Ichigo muttered, a suspicious glare thrown in the direction of the rock star and his date.

"Depends on what?" Rukia inquired.

Ichigo clenched his fists when he saw Orihime laugh at something Hikoboshi said.

"If you like the guy enough," Ichigo replied dryly, his eyes still on the couple.

Rukia and Rangiku nodded their heads patiently.

"So, if Hime-chan likes her date enough, Hikoboshi can kiss her?"

Ichigo didn't reply, and Renji was beginning to feel highly uncomfortable as the substitute Shinigami continued to stare at Orihime and that man.

He'd always known she was attractive, even more so when she smiled. She was strong, but not like Rukia, who was strong mentally and physically looked the part. Orihime appeared delicate, her strength hidden behind silk, wielded when necessary, when those she held dear were in danger. He watched as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and wondered how something so simple could be so graceful.

Rukia and Rangiku exchanged short, gleeful glances. It seemed like seeing Orihime on this date was exactly what Ichigo needed to make a move. They waited in breathless anticipation for what Ichigo was going to do next when suddenly the table shook.

"Renji, quit it!"

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing anything!" Renji protested.

Ichigo was rattled from his thoughts as the table shook again.

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone shouted.

There were various screams, and Ichigo yanked Renji under the table and ordered Rukia and Rangiku to do the same. The earth shook, and Ichigo watched in horror as he saw Orihime run from under her table towards the middle of the restaurant.

"_What is she doing?!"_ he thought frantically.

His eyes followed Orihime's trail and he saw a young girl, crying and confused and looking around helplessly. He didn't bother thinking as he shot out of the table, and met Orihime in the middle.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she asked in surprise.

Ichigo grabbed her and the girl and moved away just in time before part of the lighting fixtures fell to the ground. He saw one unoccupied table and ran towards it with Orihime and the girl.

A few seconds later. Everything was over. Despite the lighting fixture that fell, there was no other damage to the restaurant, save for the glasses and plates that lay shattered in various pieces and food that had been flung all over the floor and walls.

"Inoue, are you hurt?"

Orihime looked at him and shook her head.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you?"

"No, no I'm not. I'm fine."

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" a worried voice called out.

The girl Orihime and Ichigo had saved crawled out from under the table and ran to her parents.

"Mama! Papa!"

Both the parents hugged their daughter as Ichigo and Orihime crawled out. Ichigo stood first and helped Orihime up, offering her his hand. He continued holding her when the girl's parents bowed.

"We saw what you both did. Thank you."

Ichigo and Orihime nodded, both saying it was nothing. The family left and all around them, people started to crawl out of their tables to survey the damage. Ichigo and Orihime were still holding hands.

"Hime-chan! There you are! I was so worried…"

Anything else Hikoboshi wanted to say died on his lips as he noticed Ichigo holding Orihime's hand.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here, Kurosaki," was the dry, sarcastic comment.

"I'd say the same, Yamada." Ichigo replied.

Had he remembered that his hands were intertwined with Orihime's, he would have been feeling very smug about it.

"Hiko-kun, are you hurt?"

_"Just my pride,"_ Hikoboshi thought and shook his head. "I'm okay. Looks like the date is over, Hime-chan."

"Over there, over there!" a nasally voice called out.

Soon, photographers and journalists surrounded Hikoboshi.

"Are you okay, Yamada-san?"

"What did you think of the earthquake?" 

"Were you afraid at all?"

Hikoboshi switched to rock star mode and began answering questions, completely forgot that Orihime was with him.

"I guess your date is over, then," Ichigo said.

They watched as more people crowded around Hikoboshi.

"Date?" Orihime questioned, and her face filled with confusion. "Hiko-kun and I weren't out on a date. He just wanted to take me out to dinner."

Ichigo didn't bother arguing. He turned around and saw no sign of Rangiku, Renji, or Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he finally noticed he still had yet to let go of Orihime's hand.

He quickly let go and coughed to hide his embarrassment. Why hadn't she protested?

"Well, I guess we should head home," Ichigo said quickly.

Orihime smiled to hide her disappointment that Ichigo let go of her hand. They were about to walk away when Hikoboshi caught up with them.

"Wait!" the super star demanded. "I'll be the one to take Hime-chan home!"

"Why?" Ichigo asked with a glare. "Is it that convenient for you now that your _fans_ aren't around, so you remembered Inoue?"

Hikoboshi turned red.

"I'm a celebrity!" he hissed. "I just can't turn down interviews and my fans. I have an image to protect."

"Sure," Ichigo sneered. "That's why you failed to pay any attention to Inoue when you had cameras all around you, right?"

"Why you little…"

Hikoboshi stepped threateningly towards Ichigo but was stopped by Orihime.

"Stop it, please," she said softly. "It's okay Hiko-kun, you can take me home. Kurosaki-kun, thank you for your help."

Hearing Orihime address Hikoboshi with that honorific bothered Ichigo again, more than her letting that rock star punk take her home.

"Fine. I need to go anyway. Rukia and the others should be outside."

He left after that, not letting Orihime say anything else, not wanting to hear her refer to him as "Kurosaki-kun" when she was referring to Hikoboshi as "Hiko-kun."

In the shadows, Rangiku groaned.

"Stupid boy! And he was so close, too!"

Renji and Rukia silently agreed.

The trio stepped out of the shadows to join Ichigo outside.

---

The ride back to Orihime's apartment was silent, and, as much as Hikoboshi hated it, he knew it was Ichigo Kurosaki that the girl he wanted was thinking about. He, a famous celebrity, could offer her the biggest, most expensive gift money could buy, and it would mean nothing to her. 

The car stopped in front of her building, and Hikoboshi stepped out to open the door for Orihime.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed your company, Hiko-kun."

"But it's not enough, is it?" he wanted to say.

Instead, he had to ask, "Hime-chan. Why Kurosaki?"

Orihime smiled softly, knowing Hikoboshi had figured out her feelings for Ichigo. She gazed up into the night sky before turning to Hikoboshi.

"He's funny, he's kind, and…"

There were a million things she could say why, but instead, she chose the simplest explanation of all, "Because he sees me, Hiko-kun."

"Huh?"

Hikoboshi was confused. Of course he could see her. With a chest that big, who wouldn't?

Almost as if she was sensing his thoughts, Orihime blushed.

"Kurosaki-kun looks at me, and he doesn't see this," she replied as she gestured to her body. "He looks at me and he sees me…here."

She placed a hand over where her heart rested.

It was then that Hikoboshi understood why he never really stood a chance.

"You're a beautiful girl, Orihime Inoue," he said with a smile as he took her hands and charmingly kissed it for the last time. "There will be a special appearance by Vega to launch and showcase the video tomorrow at the park. It would be an honor to have you there."

Orihime smiled when Hikoboshi released her hands.

"I'll be there. Thank you, Hikoboshi Yamada."

Hikoboshi bowed as he stepped inside his car. Orihime watched the car drove off before she entered her apartment. She was greeted by the sight of Toushirou and Momo, sleeping on the couch with a movie still playing on the screen.

Orihime smiled at the sight. She walked to her closet, grabbed a blanket, and covered them both with it before turning the television off and stepping inside her room.

Day 7

The whole park was filled with excited fans and citizens of Karakura Town. There was a stage and a big screen set up, ready for the special performance by Vega.

Ichigo and his family, as well as a few other students, were all chatting excitedly, waiting to see Orihime. The bright lights installed for the concert reminded Ichigo of the lights used by stadiums when there were night games.

"This is exciting, isn't it Ichigo?" Rukia questioned with delight.

Ichigo just looked away, hands in his pockets. Rukia gave him a disappointed look and turned to her long time friend.

"You'd better be having fun, Renji, or else…"

"Taichou, you're here! You brought Momo-chan with you, too! Oh, you two just look so _cute_ together!"

Toushirou and Momo's faces reddened as Rangiku continued to tease her young friends. Rangiku winked at Rukia. The young vice captain had certainly kept her own captain occupied.

The crowd was getting restless, and started to chant the band's name.

"VEGA! VEGA!"

The special colored lights from the stage beamed to the sky, as smoke started to come out to add to the effect. Ichigo looked around. There was no sign of Orihime.

"We want Vega! We want Vega!"

The screen turned on, and Keigo jumped up when he saw that he and his friends were on screen.

"Are you ready?" a voice boomed from the speakers and the crowd cheered louder.

"I can't hear you! I said, ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES!" The crowd responded enthusiastically.

"Then please…welcome onto the stage…VEGA!"

The crowd went wild when the band entered the stage, with Hikoboshi on the front with an electric guitar.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Karakura. This concert is for you!"

The band began to play their first single from their album and Ichigo had to admit (though never out loud) that the band wasn't all that bad. The loud beat of the drums and the sound of the guitar seemed to vibrate through the ground. There were so many shrieking teenagers that Ichigo winced and motioned to Keigo that he'd be at the back.   
His friend just nodded and gave him a thumbs up sign.

Ichigo raked his hand over his hair and breathed a sigh of relief as he finally escaped the crowd. He could still hear the band play clearly and through the distance, he could still see the concert because of the massive screen.

After an hour had passed, Ichigo decided to go home. He didn't know what time the concert would finish, and there was no sign of Orihime anywhere.

"This is our last song. I'm sure you all have heard that we made a video here.   
Well, this song will be in our latest album, to be released on the eve of the Tanabata Festival. So you guys are really lucky to see and hear this music video before anyone else!"

Ichigo paused when he heard Hikoboshi speak.

"I'm sure you're all waiting for the video since it's one of _you_ that has been chosen to appear on this video!"

The crowd cheered louder, and Ichigo could hear the chants of "O-ri-hi-me!"

"This video is, I dare say, dedicated to one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Hit it guys!"

Instead of the thundering sound of the drums or electric guitar, Ichigo was surprised to hear a softer tone as Hikoboshi began to sing.

**Have you seen her?****  
****Did you see her pass this way?**

Ichigo listened to the music as the crowd became silent to hear the new song.

**What is it about her?****  
****What makes me feel this way?**

It felt different to see Orihime in the same dress as that day at the park. He wasn't proud that he had hurt her feelings or that he hadn't even apologized.

**Is it her eyes? Maybe****  
****But I'm not so sure****  
****Is it her laughter?****  
****Something I've never heard before**

He knew, no he had always had a suspicion of what Orihime might feel for him. From that time her brother became a hollow and tried to attack her, to that dream he had, which he wasn't sure had been a dream at all.

**So many questions but the answers are so few****  
****All I really know is, I love you**

He hadn't known his own feelings way back then, and even after facing off against his enemies in Las Noches, he still hadn't known how he really felt for Orihime; all he knew was that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. He would take on Aizen and all the hollows a million times over to protect her.

**So many questions but the answers are so few****  
****All I really know is, I love you****  
**

He could never ignore the slight twinge he felt in his chest, to still hear her call him 'Kurosaki-kun' after all they'd been through together.

**What is it about her****  
****That makes me stare****  
****That makes me wanna run my fingers through her hair**

From the start, he had always worried about her. She could be so unbelievably clumsy at times that it was almost normal to see her come to school with a different bruise.

**Will I find her? Maybe****  
****But I'm not so sure**

"Kurosaki-kun?" the beautiful voice penetrated Ichigo's thoughts.

Ichigo turned to see Orihime wearing a simple, white, floral print dress.

"Inoue?"

"What are you doing here?"

**Will she be mine?****  
****I can't stand this searching any more**

"Me? What about you? Shouldn't you be up there?" Ichigo asked as he pointed at the stage.

**So many questions but the answers are so few****  
****All I really know is, I love you**

Orihime grinned as she shook her head.

"No. I don't need to anymore. We finished our meeting with the press. So, now I'm here. All those lights flashing…I think I'll be seeing spots for a while."

**So many questions but the answers are so few****  
****All I really know is, I love you**

The two stood together in silence, away from the crowd, and the light from the impromptu stage hardly reached them.

"Ne, Inoue…"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

**Since the only time I see her near****  
****Is when I close my eyes**

"Why do we keep referring to each other this way? As 'Kurosaki-kun' and 'Inoue'?"

Orihime tilted her head as she looked at him, her mouth in a small pout as she pondered his question.

"I don't know. Does it bother you?"

Though he wanted to say yes, Ichigo felt his mouth close, unable to open to offer her a response. Inside, his hollow was accusing him of being a loser.

Orihime walked closer to Ichigo, and every step she took felt as if she were stealing his breath away.

"Ichigo-kun?"

He let out the breath he had been holding after hearing his name spoken from her lips.

"Orihime."

**Should I keep it that way****  
****The only way I can make her stay.**

Orihime gave him a smile, a kind of smile he had never seen before, but wouldn't mind seeing again. They nodded at each other, each accepting the other as they turned and watched the concert. From afar, fireworks exploded and Orihime smiled as she saw the different colors in the sky.

"Ichigo-kun, look! It's so pretty!"

Ichigo looked instead at the joyful expression on Orihime's face as she enjoyed the fireworks.

"Yeah, it is," he replied before he followed her gaze.

Far from where the two stood, Rukia yanked Renji's hair, demanding him to admit it was his fault that they'd lost sight of Ichigo and Orihime.

"Hey! It is _not_ my fault they went in that direction!"

Rukia glared at Renji, who glared back at Rukia. Beside them, Rangiku giggled.

"Take a look, Rukia-san," she pointed.

Rukia took the binoculars from Rangiku and smiled at what she saw. Renji fought Rukia for control of the binoculars until Renji used his height advantage to take the binoculars from the female Shinigami's grasp. He took a look and chuckled.

"Well, what do you know? Ichigo _does_ have it in him after all."

Rukia snatched the binoculars back and took another look at Ichigo and Orihime, as they both gazed up at the sky to watch the fireworks, hand in hand.

Day 8

"Orihime, you looked so beautiful last night!"

"Orihime, you were radiant!"

"Never seen such a stunning performance, Orihime!"

"Great job, Orihime!"

These were the kinds of comments Orihime receive as she walked inside her school classroom. She thanked her classmates, who were all so excited to see her back.

"Ne, Is it true Yamada-san asked you to go on a tour with him?" Keigo asked as he reached her side.

Orihime nodded, and the class waited for what she was going to say next.

"I told him no…"

Most of the girls screeched at the missed opportunity, and Ichigo rolled his eyes from where he sat.

"Why?" Ami Kinamoto, a fellow classmate, asked.

Orihime shrugged as she and Ichigo caught each other's eyes.

"This is where I belong." she answered simply, giving Ichigo a smile before she turned away from him.

Ichigo felt his heart grow warm with her words, a reflection of what she declared the night before. 

---

_"In—Orihime?" Ichigo questioned to gain Orihime's attention._

_  
__"Hmm?"___

_"You can go, you know. I heard about it…the tour; how he wants you to go to Europe. After everything with Aizen, you deserve a break. You should go. Don't let us keep you here, not when such a rare opportunity has been presented to you." ___

_Orihime turned her face away from the sky and looked at Ichigo, who now looked at her, not with the usual scowl or frown on his face, but with an expression that bordered on sadness and uncertainty, an expression that did _not_ belong on his face.___

_"Iie. I meant what I said the night before, Ichigo-kun. I'm a part of this team too,"__  
s__he reminded him. "And that means I belong here, with you and all of our friends. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. This is where I belong, Ichigo-kun. Right here."___

_Ichigo accepted her answer, and, as another burst of fireworks lit the sky, he felt a tentative touch to his hands. Orihime blush when their fingers touched. ___

_"I…I like you, Ichigo-kun." _

_Her words were almost a whisper, and Ichigo nodded. He didn't answer, but grasped her hands tighter in his. He didn't say the words, but for tonight, for Orihime, it was enough. ___

_He pulled her closer, and they stood in silence, hand in hand, and watched the fireworks decorate the dark sky._

---

"Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" Keigo asked as he leaned against the wall. "Where _were_ you, anyway? You missed the music video! Orihime was so beautiful last night!"

Ichigo smirked.

"Don't need to see the video."

He ignored whatever Keigo was saying and chose to watch Orihime talk to her friends. Who needs a music video when he can see the lovely beauty herself every day?

Their eyes met for the second time that day, and, despite all the classmates around them, no one noticed the smile they both gave to each other, except for Rukia and Renji.

"Ne, Renji. Maybe we should move on to Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukotaichou? They seem like they could use a little prompting in the right direction."

END


End file.
